


The Pen is Mightier than the Bullet

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [37]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Retirement, Writing, novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James hates being on medical leave, so he has to find ways to keep himself busy while on bedrest. When Q finds out that James has written a spy novel, not to mention an incredible spy novel, how can he keep his husband's talent a secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pen is Mightier than the Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> "Hiya, Love your work, and really wish you would write a multi fic chapter of Meet The Bonds, or Child Not Our Own. I have a request, if you have time to fit in in. Could Bond as something to do whilst on medical leave, start writing a spy novel, which Q finds and thinks is really, really good-maybe passes on to Eve/M. If it’s published it’s up to you, but it might give Bond a reason to think retirement might not be quite so dull Thanks again x" —00sal

Q knew that James hated being on medical leave. All 00 agents did, it was simply a fact of life. And the fact that James was all but bedridden made things all the worse.

It had been terrifying for Q, having to listen to the mission go to hell, followed by Alec’s frantic shouts of “agent down.” He had come to fear the worst, that this was a mission James couldn’t get out of, that this would be the one to retire him permanently. Q didn’t know if he could give his children such news.

He had nearly sobbed with relief when James’s voice had sounded on the com unit, requesting medical. How James had managed to remain conscious after having both his legs nearly shattered was beyond Q, but he was just glad his husband was alive.

Nearly every bone in his legs had been shattered. If the accident had happened ten years ago, James’s career as a 00 agent would have been over right then. Thanks to the advanced state of medical research, his legs were able to be repaired (no doubt with more metal than actual bone), even if James would be on leave for several months.

While Q was glad James was alive and could eventually return to work, he knew in the back of his mind that 007’s days were numbered. He wasn’t as young as he used to be, he wasn’t healing as fast as he used to, he wasn’t as strong as he used to be. Q was scared for James, because he knew there were only two options: either James would have to retire…or Q would have to bury his husband for the second time.

But while James was home on medical leave, he enjoyed the time home. Andrew and Charmain enjoyed having their papa home, and would often sit on the bed with him to watch movies or play video games.

What James did while the children were at school and Q was at work, he had no idea.

But he did know that James couldn’t get back on onto active duty fast enough. No doubt he was getting stir-crazy having nothing to do by lay in bed all day. At least he wouldn’t be bored anymore.

So when Q went to tidy their bedroom and found that the small wastebasket on James’s side of the bed was filled with ballpoint pens, he was confused. All the pens, he discovered, were empty of ink. Curious, he checked the drawer of James’s nightstand.

There were more pens, these with full ink, but more importantly, there was a notebook. It looked like one of the ones Andrew would use for school, a spiral-bound, five subject notebook. But that didn’t explain why James had it.

Opening to the first page, Q realized that it was James’s handwriting on the page, not Andrew’s. And there weren’t notes on the page, there was…well, Q didn’t know how to describe it.

It was a story, obviously. Q could see that much. He recognized characters, a setting, hell; he even recognized the dynamic plot.

What he was having trouble understanding was how this story had come from James. Where had James been hiding this talent?

Suddenly, Q realized that perhaps Andrew had received his artistic ability from his father after all.

He also realized that he couldn’t just keep James’s talent a secret.

* * *

 

“I got you something.” Q smiled, sitting next to James on the couch.

James blinked, setting down the gun he was cleaning, “What’s the occasion? It’s not my birthday and we celebrated our anniversary already.”

Q chuckled, handing him the wrapped package, “Just open it silly.”

The 00 agent chuckled, unwrapping the package.

Only to stare at the hardback book in his hands. “ _My Husband The Spy_ by…James Bond?” He looked at Q, “What is this?”

“I found your notebook.” Q smiled, kissing his cheek, “Apparently, even at your age, you still have quite a few tricks up your sleeve.”

James blushed, not a common occurrence for the spy, “I just got bored…its nothing really.”

“James, it was good enough for a publishing house to pick up.” Q smiled, “They’re already inquiring about a sequel.”

“A sequel?” James looked surprise, “Seriously?”

Q nodded, “I told them, acting as your agent of course, that you would have to think about it.”

There was a long while when James said nothing, and Q didn’t push him. He _had_ published James’s book without his permission after all.

Finally, James sighed, “I think it might be time…” he said slowly, “To let someone else step into the role of 007.” He kissed Q’s cheek softly, “I think I might have a new adventure to explore.”


End file.
